


The Sea is Rising

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Friendship, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Relationship(s), Scheming, Seahorse elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: JJ does everything he can to keep his head up while staying at Nikiforov. With his intended marriage to his Isabella he's the next heir of the Leroy kingdom, but that is still a very different position as a prince that was born the Heir. Even if his father is an arse, it is up to JJ to make certain that the relationship between the two countries is a prosperous one. So when Seung-Gil makes a suggestion why not present it as the perfect solution to a problem.





	The Sea is Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Day 253 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> This story is written from JJ's point of view, because in the end it made the most sense story wise. Plus after this story he'll be more of a background character so he deserves a little bit of the attention before that.  
> And for those that missed it. Once i finish my 365 challenge I will be setting my focus on chaptered stories. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

It was four days after Seung-Gil's confidant had suddenly left during dinner, making JJ think the boy had gotten ill from eating one of the typical Nikiforov dishes, not showing back up till late last night. When he walked into the room, his hair dripping wet and his clothes moist as if he put them on right after he had taken a swim, he had walked straight up to prince Yuuri, JJ still wasn't certain if he was right in assuming the young man was higher ranked than everyone else or if that was just Prince Victor's affectionate behavior rubbing off on him, and hugged him for a full three minutes before cupping his face and speak to the man in a language that sounded like nothing he had ever heard before.

Afterwards both of them left the room only to be followed by Seung-Gil and Victor as if they were racing towards an emergency. The King had made a denigrating comment about it, but the man seemed to not be able to use any other tone if the 'Seaside prince' was involved. 

Sure Jean was a bit full of himself, he loved pointing people at his plus points, but he would never get his pleasure out of putting people down. Although that blond dancer might think differently. Isabella had to explain to him that his joke about calling him girly had not been a joke at all. he had only wanted to break the tension there was about the kid so that he could tell them how good of a dancer he was. 

JJ puts his hands in the pockets of the overcoat he's wearing. He had wanted to visit the library for some time now but Isabella had been underwhelmed about the history the Leroy's and the Nikiforov's shared. He had always marveled in the knowledge that without the Leroy's the course of history in the country would have been so different. 

He sighs. When he hears somebody clear their throat he looks up. Sure enough Seung-Gil closely followed by Phichit move to where he is standing. Both men give him a quick nod before reverting their attention to the old map he had been admiring. It was several centuries old, from before the Nikiforov kingdom even existed. Some even claimed it wasn't a map of their continent at all as so many odd things were on it. 

Phichit suddenly points at something at the right side of map, he enthusiastically goes off at Seung-Gil in a language he also doesn't understand but that sounds again different from the one he had spoken with Prince Yuuri. Seung-Gil nods a few times. He then turns to JJ.

"I have always wondered where the second half of the map went to. Could have guessed it was on this side of the sea." 

JJ stares at his guest. 'Second half'? Did that mean there was more to this piece. He opens his mouth to speak but he gets stopped by what Seung-Gil says next. 

"Always thought it was in possession of the Giacometti family, or even House Iglesia. They were after all our greatest allies back before everything went array. Do you know why it is in possession of the Nikiforov family? Was it gifted to them at one point?" 

At that JJ has to shake his head. "No but this castle used to be one of many owned by the Giacometti family, but when they lost the Altrean war it was given to the Nikiforov family together with the lands around it as compensation. Most of the heirlooms are from before that war." He rubs his hand in his neck. "Because the Leroy's supported the Nikiforov's in their claim and saw to the proper dealing of submission afterwards the relationship with the Giacometti's is a bit strained. Although it seems the prince Victor and King Christophe have settled for a more friendship kind of dealing with one another. So perhaps after his ascension to the throne those bonds will become more friendly as well." 

Seung-Gil and Phichit look at one another. Phichit lets out a soft sigh.

"It is a pity. We had hoped to see them, but if you can not get us there we will have to settle in going back to your palace once our stay here is over and sail home soon. Still to see some of our old pieces to still be here is a wonderful treat as it gives us hope the old bonds can be restored. Even if just as friends." He then smiles at JJ. "We will leave you now, it was rude of us to intervene when you were so clearly wanting to be by yourself." 

He sees them leave and returns at looking at the old map again. It takes him only a moment to make up his mind. After all the King has been speaking to JJ quite fondly, even hinting that perhaps soon a marriage will also take place at the Nikiforov Kingdom, so maybe he could request a wedding present as a parting gift and think of one to give himself.

When he enters the dining hall later that evening with Isabella on his arm he has his mind set-up. He bows to the King at the head of the table, greets both Princes seated to one side and the counsel on the other end before taking his place across from Victor and Yuuri. 

When Seung-Gil and Phichit join them he is surprised to see that Phichit is ushered to stand with his own attendee and the ones assigned to Victor and Yuuri. Sure they had adopted a different table setting while he had been away but there was no reason to exclude him from the table now. 

He decides not to mention it though as he is hoping to stay on the Kings good side. Plus it seems he is more than willing to talk to the other attendees as he quickly chats up with Lady Mila and Sir Georgi, as well as Master yakov, so there doesn't seem to be a reason to say anything about it. 

"Your Majesty, may I thank you again for gifting me the piece from your library I asked for. I have made arrangements for my master guard Otabek to have it see to that it will be taken to the Leroy home castle swiftly." he smiles at the man, hoping his nerves don't show, after all as a future king he should be able to get what he wants without being to obvious. 

"And to be informed that your son Victor is looking to be married is such a pleasant news. I would offer to make it a double wedding but in all due fairness my Isabella deserves to be the highlight of our day." he gives Victor a quick nod, missing the shocked look on the man's face. "That said, I did some asking about and it seems there isn't a bride selected yet." 

The King pales a bit at that. "We thought it was improper to hold the selection while you were here. But Victor has promised to present his chosen one once you are safely back at home, so expect to be notified soon." JJ smiles and nods, hoping not to lose his nerves he fists his hands under the table but relaxes them when Isabella gives them a small squeeze, he smiles at her knowing she believes he can do this.

"That is it. I had to most wonderful idea." he makes his voice sound loud and regal through the room. "As I gathered that the intended date you wish this union to occur is the celebration of the birth of the Nikiforov kingdom, and Prince Victor is said to be such good friends with the Giacometti King, why not allow him to come along when I go to the Giacometti Kingdom to inform them of my intended marriage and to introduce them to my guest." He gives them his biggest smile. 

"All know that the relationship between my future Kingdom and the Giacometti Kingdom is still utterly fragile, so I am certain that if Prince Victor offers to be a mediator we could perhaps manage a truce much stronger than the one we have now."He takes a deep breath and braces himself for the final jump. "Perhaps," he grins at the king in a comradery way "we can even convince the King of Giacometti to help set up the prince with a future spouse. We all know how in the past marriages between members of royal families made strong alliances. One we can all benefit off." After that he raises his cup as in a cheer. 

To everyone's surprise it are both Seung-Gil and Yuuri that raise their cups at JJ. 

"Indeed, that such a strong alliance make the future of both of our country prosperous." Seung-Gil gives a solemn nod. 

"To the better future of all involved in such unions." Yuuri nods at JJ before turning to Victor, who after receiving a soft smile also picks up his cup.

"That even if no bride is found there, we can say we established an alliance that will strengthen the love and friendship between our nations for all of the years to come." 

JJ sees the Prince look at the King with a look he can only call defiance on his face, seems he hadn't been given all of the information. The Prince smiles at his father though after a short second so perhaps he misunderstood the look on the man's face.

"After all father, what representative for our Kingdom would I be if I did not help the Prince JJ get on better terms with a man I dare to call one of my bestest friends. Do you not agree that the animosity has lingered long enough. This might be just the thing we had not known we were looking for." 

The King takes a deep breath. "You seem to have your mind set on this, still how will you let King Giacometti know that you are all coming. before you are done writing a letter it would be already time to leave." The man gives Victor a cold smile, and JJ refuses to call it anything else, before turning to JJ clearly ready to deny him his request. At that though the girl attending to Prince Yuuri, JJ believes she is a lower royal related to the prince through his late mother's bloodline, steps forward.

"If I may Your Majesty." The King nods knowing full well he can't really deny her her request. "Why not have the young dancer Yuri, together with Makkachin and Prince JJ's Master Guard Otabek travel out this evening. There would be no need for a letter as Makkachin would be enough of a given that your son our beloved prince Victor will be coming shortly, and I am certain the young Yuri is more than capable of informing His Majesty King Giacometti of the intended plans. The Master Guard can see to everything being taken care of properly before our arrival." She bows her head after that and steps back to her place among the rest of the attendees. 

JJ can see that with the option offered by Lady Mila there is no real ground to refuse his request, not without making it seem like he was scoffing the young Prince, so he reluctantly nods.

"Alright I give my permission for this trip. But my son must be back here with either an intended to present to the court, or a resolve to marry the one I choose for him in one week from departure. Which is, if you all leave the day after tomorrow, the night of the next full moon." 

His eyes move to Victor in such a stare JJ feels the shivers go down his spine, so he can not blame the older prince's jaw setting. "If my son agrees to that I can not deny your request. As it is indeed for the better of all of our countries if the past is properly settled with." JJ can't stop from the full blown grin forming on his face.

The King then demands Master Yakov to fetch the dancer boy, the dog and Prince Jean's Master Guard. It takes them some convincing, JJ's not completely certain but apparently the kid will be offered a cat, the young Yuri but once they know what they need to do it only takes them an hour to get a carriage ready for the daylong travel to the Giacometti castle. 

JJ thinks it is a bit overemotional the way prince Victor insists to hug and cuddle the dog before sending them off but, when Seung-Gil tells him he did a very similar thing to his dog before leaving to this side of the ocean, he lets it slide.

He can't help overhear Victor go all out explaining to Prince Yuuri just how much he will love the trip and the sights Giacometti Kingdom has to offer. Making it very clear the prince has been in the Kingdom many a times. JJ is certain that his dream of making all the Kingdoms'work together once again might actually come true. 

And if he can get the Prince get married, thus forming a strong alliance with a strong nation, he will be forever indebted to, which will help him quite nicely once he becomes King himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
